Around of Corner of Your Eye
by Seylin
Summary: SONGFIC Hiei is watching Kurama, always there but always out of reach. Will Kurama ever be able to see him?


A/N: I do not own YYH or any of the characters. *sigh* Also I do not own the lyrics to the song I use in this story. They belong to the ATEENS. Lyrics are in bold and thoughts in Italics. Story does contain slash so if you don't like that sort of thing then leave now. - Alkvingiel

Around the Corner of Your Eye

Hiei sighed as he stepped into Kurama's room through the open window. He had been waiting outside for almost two hours masking his ki so the redhead wouldn't know he was there. Finally he'd watched Kurama go into his bathroom and change into the things he called pajamas and then go to bed, it wasn't long before Hiei felt the familiar feel of Kurama's ki as he slept. That was when he knew it was safe, he stared at the sleeping beauty before him. Reaching out slowly he lightly ran his fingers over the soft strands of red hair that were spread across Kurama's pillow. 

"_Damnit! How could you affect me like this?_" Hiei thought. His fingers got a little braver and touched more of the spreads slowly sinking his tips into them. 

"Kurama…" He whispered. The fox mumbled something in his sleep and turned just a bit. His eyes tightened and then he slowly opened them blinking a few times. He felt a trace of Hiei's ki in the room, when had he been there?

"Hiei?" He asked quietly. There was no answer and Kurama sighed. "_It was probably just a dream._" He lay back down and quickly fell back asleep, never feeling the ki outside the window or seeing the red eyes watching him. 

****

If you knew how many nights   
I've been sitting by your bed   
running fingers through your hair   
while you're asleep.   
Everytime I call your name   
or softly whisper in your ear   
You turn around to look for me   
and no one's there   


Kurama looked around for the hundredth time that day, he'd felt as if someone was watching him no matter where he had went. He wouldn't mind it so much if he knew who it was and weather they were good or evil. 

Hiei followed each and every of the fox's movements. He'd seen those green eyes looking around each time they changed a place but he had smiled when he knew that Kurama couldn't feel his ki, only his presence. 

  
**Where ever you are   
Where ever you go - I'll be around   
I'll be around just want you to know**   


"_I feel so alone…I wish Hiei was here to keep me company. Even if he was just sitting on the window sill that would be some company_," Kurama thought as he staring longingly out the window hoping to catch a glimpse of the fire youkai. 

Hiei smirked from a tree just out of Kurama's sight. That fox had always hated being alone, but Hiei knew that even if the fox didn't see him…he would always be there. Kurama had already come close to dying and Hiei would do everything he could to see that didn't happen again. He stayed watching through the night. 

"Hiei…" Kurama sighed in his sleep. The fire demon's eyes widened when he heard that.

"I'm here my fox…always…" He whispered. 

  
**If you're lost without me   
Wondering where I might be   
I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye   
Like an angel watching   
Meet me when you're dreaming   
I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye**   


"Hiei…there's something I must tell you," Kurama said putting a hand on his shoulder. Hiei looked up to the ningen standing behind him. 

"What is it fox?" He asked. Kurama smiled at the nickname Hiei had given him. Before Hiei could say anything he lowered his lips to the fire demon's in a harsh kiss. Finally he pulled back searching Hiei's shocked eyes hoping to be accepted. 

"Don't ever leave me…please Hiei…my only dream is to be with you. Let me stay and fight by your side forever…" He begged. Hiei could only stare in awe at the…no wait…his fox. Just as Kurama was about to turn away in shame Hiei grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down closing the space between them by pressing their lips together. Kurama was watching him with wide eyes when Hiei finally pulled back. 

"Always and forever my fox," He answered with a true smile. 

  
**I could be your pot of gold   
everything you're wishing for,   
but do you really want to find   
the rainbows end.   
Let me know and I'll come true   
I will give my all to you   
but don't let anybody take   
your dream away   
**

Hiei sat in the tree above their camp watching as each of his team got ready to sleep. His eyes fell on his fox who was settling under his tree. The darkness hid him in the trees branches so it was hard to find him. 

"Hiei?" Kurama's quiet alto voice came up through the limbs. 

"Don't worry fox, I'm right here," He replied. Kurama fixed his eyes on the spot that had spoken and smiled. 

"Goodnight koibito," He whispered lying down. 

"Hn." Was the only reply he got. 

  
**Where ever you are   
Where ever you go - I'll be around   
I'll be around just want you to know   
**

"Kurama? What do you want me to do? I don't think we can get you to Yukina fast enough," Yusuke told him as they lay him on the ground, Yusuke kept a firm hold on his friend though. The battle had been hard and they each had their own wounds but the one to the fox demon's stomach had not stopped bleeding and Kurama was looking pale. Kurama coughed and Yusuke became more worried when he saw the blood on Kurama's lips. 

"Hiei…please…just find…Hiei…" Was the reply that came out in a broken whisper. Yusuke was just about to say that he didn't think he could when a flash of a familiar ki passed through his senses. 

"Kuwabara! Stay here with him! Keep him awake!" He ordered and then ran off in the direction he'd felt the youkai in. He ran for what seemed forever until he came to a clearing where a badly beaten youkai lay, he was dead. "Hiei! Hiei where are you? I know you're here! Come out!" A flicker of black and the fire demon was standing in front of him leaning heavily on his katana. 

"…ah…what?" He gasped out. 

"Hiei? Are you ok?" Yusuke asked shocked by his appearance. 

"Fine, what…do you want?" Hiei asked. 

"Kurama's badly hurt, he wants you…hey…isn't that the youkai that attacked Kurama?" Yusuke questioned taking a closer look at the body. There was a quick "yes" and when Yusuke looked up he was alone again. 

"_I'm coming Kurama…just hold on…come on…meet me…_" Hiei franticly thought. 

  
**If you're lost without me   
Wondering where I might be   
I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye   
Like an angel watching   
Meet me when you're dreaming   
I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye **  


Kurama smiled down at Hiei, he really didn't have to look that far. Hiei had grown a lot since he'd died and reverted back to his youko form. 

"Would you stop humming that stupid tune?" Hiei asked him irritated. Kurama only laughed and took off running. Hiei smiled at the challenge his fox had presented him with and jumped into the trees to give chase. After 3 hours the two ended up in a pile on the forest floor both laughing and smiling. Hiei lay down beside the silver youko, softly rubbing the fur on his ears. Kurama closed his eyes in pleasure and started to purr in content. 

"Kurama…do you…well…?" Hiei started to ask but stopped. Kurama cracked his eyes open just a bit. 

"Do I what koi?" He questioned. 

"Do you ever regret this thing between us?" Hiei whispered casting his eyes down. Kurama rolled over so that he was now straddling Hiei's hips, he brought his lips down and pressed a hard kiss against his fire demon's lips. When they both need air he pulled back never breaking eye contact. 

"Does that answer your question koi?" Kurama smirked. Hiei only smiled back and pulled his fox down for another kiss. 

  
**There's a song playing in every heart beating   
in a key that unlocks every door   
There's a time for knowing what's behind the curtain   
and it's all you're wishing for**

Well that's it! I hope you enjoyed! Took two days to write but about a year to come up with the idea and right words. Aren't Kurama and Hiei sooo cute together! Kawaii! ^_^ - Alkvingiel


End file.
